Touch My Hand
by springjasmine91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella comes from two very different worlds. He's a basketball jock while she's in a band. But they both share the same passion: music. Will they find love? Troyella all the way!
1. Trailer

TOUCH MY HAND

This is a tale of two very different people

_Showing Troy playing basketball_

_And Gabriella in the garage jamming with her friends_

They both come from two different worlds

_Showing Troy holding a basketball in the hallways chatting with Chad,_

_And Gabriella in the Auditorium practicing with her band_

They didn't know that they both share the same passion in music

_Showing Troy strumming his guitar_

_Showing Gabriella writing music in her room_

But fate have something planned out for the both of them

As they met and fall in love

_Showing Troy looking at Gabriella singing on the stage as he was mesmerized at her voice_

But will these two ever be together as two different lives joined together as one.

Find out in Touch My Hand

Starring

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Chris Warren Jr, as Zeke Baylor

Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

KayCee Stroh as Martha Cox


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton is the basketball team captain of East High. He was well-known as the playmaker. He has always been focused on basketball and nothing else. But one day changed his perspective as he falls in love.

It all started at the Battle of The Bands competition. Troy, who loves music decided to come and bring Chad his best friend along with Zeke and Jason. They were quite a lot of people in the auditorium. There were many bands practicing as the spotlights shines the auditorium. There were many kinds of music going around them as they walked towards the seats. They sat down and the music was turned off leaving only the spotlights shining the auditorium. That's when Ryan Evans, the host of the competition walked up on stage as he held the mic and spoke. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to East High's Battle of The Band! We have great talents tonight! Lets give them an applause." Showing the sides were 12 bands came out and bowed down. "We have The Roxxette!" Ryan announced and they bowed down "We have The Seven Acres!" the band bowed down, "We have Gabriella and the Chicks!" and the band bowed down. That's when he saw her. The most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. As the host announced the other bands, Troy stared at her and wondered who she is. He was mesmerized at her beauty. Chad saw Troy stared at the stage and ask him "Dude, what are you looking at?" Troy looked at his best friend and said "Nothing" and looked away at the crowd as the stage was cleared and the bands disappeared backstage.

The competition started and Troy wasn't paying attention at all. He was looking everywhere for that mysterious beauty. He waited until her band came out. "and now, give it up for Gabriella and The Chicks!" and the crowd stood up. The band came out and they started their position. The girl that he saw earlier stood in the middle of the stage with an electric guitar around her petite waist. They started the song and when the girl sang he went wide eye as people started swaying along to the music.

Ohh…

You sheltered me from harm

Kept me warm, kept me warm

You gave my life to me

Set me free, set me free

The finest years I ever knew

Were all the years I had with you

And…..

I would give everything I own

Give up my life, my heart, my home

I would give everything I own

Just to have you once again

Just to have you once again

I would give everything I own

Just to have you once again

I would give everything I own

Give up my life, my heart, my home

I would give everything I own

Just to have you once again

I would give everything I own

Give up my life, my heart, my home

I would give everything I own

Give up my life, my heart, my home

I would give

Everything, everything I own

Everything, everything I own

Everything, everything I own

Everything, everything I own

Whoa

After the last note everyone in the audience stood up and cheered loudly. The band bowed and left the stage. Troy decided to meet her. He went backstage and looked for her. He was looking around when he saw her. She was hugging one of her band mates. He approached her and said "Urm, excuse me miss. Can I have your autograph?" Gabriella looked behind her to see the Troy Bolton actually asking her for an autograph. "Sure." she said as she took the paper from his hand and wrote her signature. "Your were great out there." He said "Thanks. Here you go" and handed him back the paper and pen. He retrieved back the items and said with a smile. They both blushed and Troy excused himself and left. They both didn't know that fate have planned for the both of them.

About a half an hour later, they announced the winner for the Battle of The Bands. Ryan announced "And the winner for this year's Battle of The Band goes to………" Troy crossed his fingers "Gabriella and the Chicks! Come out here you guys" Ryan announced and the crowd went wild. Troy clapped. He saw the band came onstage. He looked at Gabriella who received the Golden Microphone and was looking at the crowd. She saw him and gave him a wink. He blushed and Chad saw him. "Dude, that chick just checkin' you out." Troy hid himself in his seat "and why are you blushing?" Chad ask again. Troy knew his friend saw him blush denied it. "No I'm not blushing. I never blush. Am I? He ask his friends and they just nodded and said "Yeah dude you're blushing. Tell me who is the girl that made you blush. Tell me!" Chad ordered. Troy looked at her who was still onstage and pointed out to them "Her." and they saw her blush too.. "Ohh, dude she's so into you!" Zeke and Jason said "no, I just met her and I barely know her" Troy said "Dude, you need to go ask her out" Chad acknowledge him.

"I knew that girl. She's my girlfriend's best friend. Her name is Gabriella Montez. Dude, she's a great girl. Trust me she's so into you" Troy just nodded. "Dude you have to help hook me up with that girl." Troy pleaded. "Sure man. For my bro anything goes" Chad said and Troy put his hand on his head "Thanks dude. I so owe you one" and left the auditorium and walking in the hallways to the Gym for practice.

The days went by and everything is back to normal. They all went their separate lives. Gabriella was talking to Taylor one day "Tay, I need your help." Taylor looked at her friend with concern "Hey what's the problem?" she ask her best friend "I think I'm in love with Troy Bolton" Gabriella pointed out. Taylor gave a glance at Chad who was talking to Troy and said "Babe, I'm way ahead on you. Recently since the Battle of the Band competition Chad told me that Troy have been asking him to hook you up with him. Gabriella's eyes went wide "Really?" she asked Taylor and she just nodded "Yup. Turns out he has a little crush on you. Gabi, you are so lucky!" Taylor said as she hugged Gabriella as they squealed in the almost empty hallway where they were both on their way to Biology. "Thanks Tay. You are the best friend that I've had. I couldn't do it without you" Gabriella said "Hey, come on lets go we're almost late for class" she continued as she pulled Taylor in the classroom.

The whole day, Gabriella kept on looking at Troy who glanced at her. They both looked away as they blushed and walked the opposite direction. This goes on all school term until Summer came by and they all went their separate vacations. Troy and Gabriella didn't know that during the Summer they are fated to meet once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Bolton's decided to go on a Summer vacation at California. Like Chad always said "California. Nothin' but the sun, surf and babes!" after he said that he received a slap behind his head by Taylor. They guys just laughed at him as they both argued. Troy decided to go straight to the beach. He quickly unpack and changed into his swimming trunks and told his parents who were enjoying their drinks at the café. He walked on the beach and took a breath. "Time to surf" he said and went to the surfboard rental and rented a surfboard a few hours. He ran in the waves and had a good time surfing. When he got off to the beach he decided to cool himself down as he decided to get himself something cool to drink.

Gabriella was happy she and her mom are spending a lot of time in the Summer at California. She decided to bring her Chanel sunglasses, Jimmy Choos flip flops, a bottle of sun block, blanket, some food and drinks, and an umbrella and spend her time on the beach. She was wearing a white triangle top with silver connector and tie rio bottom. She wore a sarong to cover her bottom. When she walked on the beach she received many wolf-whistles from the guys and jealous glance from the girls. She sat down on her blanket, put on some sun block and put on her sunglasses as she enjoyed the sun. She received many attention from all around her. But one person knew she is and decided to come up to her. "Hey there hot stuff" he said "Gabriella flipped down her sunglasses and saw the familiar blue eyes. "OMG Troy what are you doing here?" she asked him as she took of her glasses and placed them on her head. "God, she's beautiful" Troy thought "I came here to spend my Summer with my family. What about you?" he asked her. She just blushed and said "Well me and my mum spends our Summer in a tropical place for the Summer like California for instance. So how are you Troy?" she ask him. "I'm doin good. What about you? Any plans to spend the Summer?" It was Gabriella's turn to ask him. "Nope. You?" "Yep. Sun, surf and babes like Chad always said" he answered before laughing. They both laughed and told each other about each other when they've been approached by an old couple. The old lady said "oh my. Young love. Aren't they remind you of us when we were young Howard?" she asks her husband and he just nodded and held her hand." We're just friends" Troy pointed out and the old lady said "Doesn't look like you two are acting like friends. More like a couple. I could tell. I had experience my dear. Hey, don't let each other go that's my advice" before leaving them confused." OK that was weird" Gabriella said and Troy just nodded and said "Yeah. But hey we're friends right?" he ask her and she nodded. "Friends" and they shake hands. "Hey I gotta go. See you later then Troy?" Gabriella said picking up all her stuff. "Here, let me help you with that" he said as he took the stuff from Gabriella who blushed "Thanks Troy. That's so sweet of you" and started walking "Come on" she called out as they both ran back to their hotel.

When they reached the lobby Troy suddenly ask her "Hey what room are you in?" Gabriella looked at her in a curiously "Room 1991 (AN: Haha….the year I was born) Why?" she ask him "OMG, I'm from room 1989 just a door from you. This is great!" He said as they went in the lift. They both pressed 19 at the same time and they both felt a spark. When they felt the spark they both pulled away from the button and laughed. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Troy ask her. They were both are alone in the lift. "Just gonna watch some movie with my mom and ordering room service. Why?" she asks him curiously. "Oh nothing. Just wanna invite you and your mom to join us for dinner tonight. What about it?" he told her. It took her a few minutes to decided as they heard a "ping" and the door opened, that's when she said "Sure why not. Ok Troy" she said "Good. Hey see you tonight Gabriella. Dress nicely" he said before walking in his room. Gabriella walked in her room with a big grin on her face. That's when her grin turned into a frown. "What should I wear?" she said to herself. She was raiding for any dresses that looks nice when she was disturbed by her mom who popped her head in her room "Gabi, what's with the mess?" Her mom yelled out and Gabriella stopped and looked at her "Mom, I met one of my schoolmate and he ask us to join us for dinner. I was looking for a dress! Help!" she said before throwing dresses everywhere on the floor. "OK, Gabi. Slow down. We're find a dress. Come on. Lets go downstairs. I thought a saw a mall while I was exploring the place. Lets go before it closes" (AN: just imagine the hotel is attached to a mall just next to it) Gabriella and her mom grabbed their purse and was out the door.

At the mall they both went in and out of the shops with paper bags on their hands. After a few hours of shopping mother and daughter decided to go back to the hotel and get ready. They got ready. Gabriella wore tea length dress has a halter neckline with rhinestone and a low back and she wore her hair which is naturally curly down on her shoulders. After she put on some makeup she picked up her small purse took her mom's arm and was out the door.

They both went down and when the lift door opened revealing Troy who looked at Gabriella who looked beautiful in the dress. He was staring at her until they reached the restaurant where Troy sat beside Gabriella who couldn't stop giggling at Troy when she saw a sliver of liquid running down from his mouth. His mom saw his saliva, took a napkin and wiped the saliva from his mouth. "Mom!" he complain. "Honey you were drooling. Its embarrassing!" she told him "Really? Urm…excuse me" he said and left the table and quickly to the restroom.

In the bathroom he washed his face and said in talked at his own reflection "Come on Troy. She's just a girl. Be strong" and punch his hand together as he turned off the pipe and went out of the restroom and headed back to the table where Gabriella was chatting vigorously with his and her mom. "Sorry about that. Now where were we?" he ask Gabriella who looked at him weirdly "Troy we didn't exactly talked about anything. Throughout dinner you've been staring and drooling at me!" Gabriella pointed out and Troy said "Uh, yes. Who's up for desserts?" and Gabriella squealed and said "Ooh me. Chocolate sundae please for me" Lucille just said "me and your dad will pass" Maria just said "yeah me too. I'm full" Troy just said "Alright." He called for the waiter and ordered their dessert. Banana Split for him and a Chocolate Sundae for Gabriella. When the orders came they indulged in the dessert slowly. "Son, me and your mom are heading back to our room. We'll see you later!" and walked out of the restaurant. Maria saw Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and saw in their eyes. She then excused herself too "Gabi, I think I'm heading back to the room. Troy take care of my daughter OK?" He just nodded as she saw her went out of the restaurant.

After they finished their desserts they decide to leave. Since its too early to go up to their room, they've decided to walk at the beach. During the walk they joked around and talked about their lives. "So Gabriella how's the band doing?" Troy ask her. "Oh they're good. We've been practicing. There's a gig coming a week after school starts. We'll be very busy!" she said. He just nodded and said "Oh ok." Gabriella smirked and said "So what about you Troy? Have you been practicing for the Championship Game?" She ask him hypothetically. "Oh, yeah of course. Still am." after that there was silence. Only the noise of the waves was heard.

That's when he did something unexpected. He stopped walking and took her to guard house and said "Gabriella Montez I have something to tell you. Since the first time I saw you at the competition, I know you are meant for me. I know this is sudden but would be do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Gabriella was speechless. After a few moments of silence the silence was broken by the sound of Gabriella squealing with joy. "Yes Troy! I've been dreaming of this day would come for years! Yes Troy I would love to be your girlfriend" and they both shared their first kiss that night and felt a warm feeling in the pits of their stomach. It was love. Love of two has become one.

Troy and Gabriella walked back to the hotel hand in hand as they shared a long but passionate kiss in the lift as they walked to their rooms. Their happiness still lasts as they shared their love for each other that Summer. They would do anything together as a couple, like going diving together, picnic on the beach or just enjoying the sun at the beach. Often Gabriella would bring Troy going shopping and he didn't even complain just because he loves her so much. It was the best summer vacation for them both and couldn't wait for school to start in the falls.

Finally they all decided to go home just a week before school starts

One day, Gabriella was in her room alone. Her mom decided to go shopping again with Troy's mom at the mall while Troy, well his dad forced him to practice since school just started so he needs to be in tip top shape for the game. That's when she decided write a song. She opened the drawer just beside her bed and took out her song book and started writing and while she was writing she smiled as she kept on remembering the good times Troy and her had spending their time together. She was humming the tune and decided to try out the song. She took out her guitar from the casing and started to sing

Summer love isn't meant to be

And it's only a fantasy

That's what everyone's telling me

Stay my baby

Even though it's a little rushed

Let me know that you'll keep in touch

If you don't it will hurt too much

Stay my baby

Oooh, oh, oh

Tell me right now

Oooh, oh, oh

How it's going down

Everything will be okey

Everything will be alright

I know that it it'll go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Ahh ahh ahh ahh

Ahh ahh ahh ahh

Now that I've gone back to school

All I do is think of you

Sittin up here in my room

Going crazy

But then you call

Get's me through it all

Every time I hear you say

Stay my baby

Everything will be okey

Everything will be alright

I know that it it'll go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

(So) so now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby, (ohohoh)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Tell me right now

How it's going down

Everything will be okey

Everything will be alright

I know that it it'll go my way

If you stay my baby

I'm never gonna give you up

(Woah ohoh)

I'm never gonna have enough

So now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my..)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

After she sang the song she decided this is a good song for the band to play for the gig. She smiled as she flipped her phone and dialled Taylor's cell phone number. After the third ring Taylor answered the phone. "Hey Tay, can you call Kelsi and Martha and meet me at the garage. I wanna show you guys something." She said and Taylor just said "Sure, be in a 15." and hung up the phone. Gabriella smiled as she headed to the garage. She turned on the lights and tuning the electric guitars. A few minutes later Taylor, Kelsi and Martha came and said "Hey Gabi, what the thing that you wanna show us?" Taylor asks. Gabriella smiled as she grabbed the notes and started playing. After she finished playing the song on the guitar they all smiled and said "Wow, Gabi that was awesome. We have got to practice that song for the gig on Saturday" Kelsi said excitedly. They all agreed and started practicing. The whole garage was shaking with sound of the band's music. In Gabriella's heart she hoped Troy like the song that she wrote especially for him. She hoped.

AN: Hey guys. How do you like the story so far? Good, bad? or Worse? pLease review ok. I really need your comments on this story so that i can improve this story for the better. OK guys don't forget to PM me.

ranimohd91


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Saturday night. The night they've all been waiting for. Gabriella and her band invited Troy and his parents to come and see her perform. The club that they're going to do the gig was a full house. Almost all of the students from East High came to see their performance. Troy arrived at the club and was sent to sit in the table in front of the stage.

Backstage Gabriella was nervous. She was wearing a striped band tank with a pair of skinny jeans. Taylor looked at her best friend and said "Gabi, calm down." Gabriella who keep on pacing the floor for the God knows how many times said in frustration "Tay, what if he hates it?" Taylor shook her head and said "Girl, trust me that boy is so into you. He will love it! Now stop pacing and look at me! Follow what I say. I, Gabriella Montez will not be nervous to sing this song even though how ridiculous the reaction would be by Troy Bolton" Gabriella looked at her best friend and repeated it "I, Gabriella Montez will not be nervous to sing this song even though how ridiculous the reaction would be by Troy Bolton. Tay, that's just ridiculous. Are you sure you are not drunk right now?" Taylor just glared at her and "No. Now get ready we're first" and pushed Gabriella out as soon at the host announced their name.

Gabriella walked nervously to the mic stand and looked at the crowds. She was looking around when she saw him. He was in front of her and she bit her lip. Taylor started playing the drums, Kelsi played the bass guitar while Martha with the electric guitar. She decided to speak before she sings "Hey everybody. Hope everyone's having a great time. I will sing this song that I wrote about this guy I met during the Summer. So, Triy I hop you like it" and started singing whole-heartedly.

Summer love isn't meant to be

And it's only a fantasy

That's what everyone's telling me

Stay my baby

Even though it's a little rushed

Let me know that you'll keep in touch

If you don't it will hurt too much

Stay my baby

During the bridge Gabriella took a chance to se Troy who stared at her without blinking. She smiled at him and continued singing

Oooh, oh, oh

Tell me right now

Oooh, oh, oh

How it's going down

Everything will be okey

Everything will be alright

I know that it it'll go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Ahh ahh ahh ahh

Ahh ahh ahh ahh

Now that I've gone back to school

All I do is think of you

Sittin up here in my room

Going crazy

But then you call

Get's me through it all

Every time I hear you say

Stay my baby

Everything will be okey

Everything will be alright

I know that it it'll go my way

If you stay my baby (stay my baby)

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

(So) so now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby, (ohohoh)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Tell me right now

How it's going down

Everything will be okey

Everything will be alright

I know that it it'll go my way

If you stay my baby

I'm never gonna give you up

(Woah ohoh)

I'm never gonna have enough

So now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my..)

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

Stay my baby

I'm never gonna give you up

I'm never gonna have enough

So now til forever

Stay my baby (stay my baby)

After she finished the last note, people started standing up and cheering for them as they smiled and bowed. "Thank you" Gabriella said before going backstage with her other band mates. Gabriella was squealing with Taylor, Kelsi and Martha when they were interrupted by Troy. "Hey Gabriella. Can I talk to you for a sec" he said holding her arm. Taylor gave her a smirk and went away followed by Kelsi and Martha who giggled and leaving them alone behind the curtains. "Gabriella, that was the most beautiful that you've ever written to me. I am so happy. I love you Gabriella Montez. This is the greatest surprise I'd ever had in years, well except for that weird party that Chad host for me" remembering the strippers came in his house and started stripping. He was quite agitated with Chad after that but they played a one-on-one and made up. From that day on, Chad promise no funny business for his party. He hugged Gabriella and kissed her forehead as they stood there alone behind the curtain. Just the two of them.

After a few moments they both saw flashed of light. They were surprised to see their friends and their parents standing in front of them each with cameras in their hands as they snapped a picture or two of them. "Guys, what's with all these flashes of light?" Troy ask them. Chad came up to him and said "Dude, finally you told her how you feel. I'm so proud of you man." Chad said with tears in his eyes. Taylor came to her boyfriend and ask "Are you crying?" Chad wiped the tears away and said "No of course not woman, I just got something in my eye" and went behind his back. Troy and Gabriella laughed at them as Taylor just rolled her eyes and said "Ummmh yeah right. And I'm Oprah Winfrey" Troy's dad still laughing came up to Troy and Gabriella and said "Troy, I'm so proud of you son" That's when Kelsi stood beside them and said "Yeah Troy, we're all proud of you!" showing the others. Lucille and Maria was crying tears of joy while Martha comforted them with a smile.

That's when a blond girl came up to them and said "OMG Gabi, you did it. I'm so proud of you" It is none other than her other best friend Sharpay Evans. Alongside her is her brother Ryan. They were both wearing matching sparkly clothes. Ryan hugged Gabriella and said "You were great out there Gabi." Gabriella grinned and said "Thank you. All of you." Before looking at Troy and said "And to you too Troy. I never knew you'd loved me this way before. Thank you for making my life perfect" and kissed him. He kissed her back and that's when the others cheered. When the show was over they've decided to hang out at Gabriella's place since it's the weekend. They all drove separately to Gabriella's house lead by Troy who drove in his pickup truck with Gabriella in her passenger seat. They held each others hands as the walked down the pathway to her house. When they've opened the door, they were surprised to see the other already arrived and streamers came down from the ceiling as they presented them with a cake. They celebrated until midnight. When everybody left home hours later, Troy who decided to stay back followed Gabriella in her room and chatted with her as they cuddled each other before they both fell fast asleep. Troy and Gabriella's love have blossomed thoroughly that night as they cuddled in their sleep in each others arms.

AN: Hey guys, how do like my story so far? Is it any good? I decided to put the same song from the chapter. There is even a flashback, and a little of humor in this chapter. i hope you like this. Ugh, its getting late. Goodnight everyone. I'll update soon. Don't forget to review OK?

ranimohd91


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few weeks, school went as usual. It was finally their Senior Year as the gang roam the school with confidence led by Troy and Gabriella who walked hand in hand each day. One day, Gabriella grew very distant from the gang. Taylor doesn't know what is in Gabriella's mind as she roam the school as usual but now she's alone. She doesn't feel any spark anymore. She's so confused she decided to think for a little while at their secret hideout every lunch period. Her friends barely remembers the last time she came for band practice. Taylor tried asking her what's wrong but she just shrugged her best friend and left, leaving Taylor more confused than ever.

Troy decided to write a song. Its call All Or Nothing. He write the song passionately. As he wrote the song the friends understood now that Gabriella was cheating on him with someone else. They ask him how he knew. He then told them. He was on his way to her house when he saw someone her on her doorstep kissing someone else. He grew heartbroken but he didn't' tell anyone about it until today. That's when Taylor and Chad had an idea. They told the others their plan except for Troy and Gabriella themselves.

One day, Troy was told to come to the club that Gabriella and her band went for the gig. He was told to bring his guitar and music sheet too. Without saying a word he just followed the instructions given by Chad. Meanwhile Gabriella was forced by Taylor to come to the club where they'd did their previous gig. She went there and sat down with confusion. Backstage Troy who was confused as Gabriella was asked Chad who was talking to Zeke, Jason and Ryan. "Dude, why am I here?" He ask Chad. Chad just shrugged and said "Troy, we all want you and Gabriella to get back together. Its torturing us you know. You guys barely talk to each other two sentence and started arguing. Its getting kindda old so we've planned to get both of you together. OK, now get onstage you're up first." pushing him to the stage as they followed him. He walked to the center of the stage and looked at the auditions. It was full house that night. He was looking around when he spotted Gabriella who was looking at him confused. He then started talking "Hello and good evening. My name is Troy Bolton and I would like to sing a song that I wrote. Its song of heartbreak. Recently my girlfriend have been very distant from me and I don't know why. So Gabriella if you can hear me this is for you" He started playing his guitar as he starts to sing.

I know when he's been on your mind

That distant look is in your eye

I thought with time you'd realize

It's over over

It's not the way I choose to live

And something somewhere's got to give

As sharing this relationship gets older older

Chad sang this part

You know I'd fight for you

But how I can fight someone who isn't even there

I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you

I don't care if that's not fair

Together Troy, Chad and Ryan sang the chorus

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here with nothing at all

Ryan sang this part

There are times it seems to me

I'm sharing you with memories

I feel it in my heart

But I don't show it show it

Troy and Chad sang together

And then there's times you look at me

As though I'm all that you can see

Those times I don't believe it's right

I know know it

Jason sang

Don't me make me promises

Baby you never did know how to keep them well

I've had the rest of you

Now I want the best of you

It's time for show and tell

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here with nothing at all

That's when Zeke sang

Cause you and I

Could lose it all if you've got no more room

No room inside for me in your life

Troy sang alone now

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

It's now or never

The guys sang all together

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here with nothing at all

Gabriella came towards the stage as she held Troy's hand and they both smiled as the guys sang the last chorus

Cause I want it all

Or nothing at all

There's no where left to fall

When you reach the bottom it's now or never

Is it all

Or are we just friends

Is this how it ends

With a simple telephone call

You leave me here with nothing at all

After they've song was over Troy knelt down on the stage and kissed her lips. The crowd went wild as the clapped and yelled "Troy! Troy! Troy!" Troy ignore the shouts from the audience and Chad who got a slap in the back of his head from Taylor, and said "Gabriella I love you so much and I want you back. Please come back to me" Gabriella with tears in her eyes and said "Troy's I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you too" and kissed him passionately as he held her up to the stage and kiss her properly. The crowd louder and louder. When they broke away, both of them smiled at the audience and Gabriella giggled. Taylor and Chad went onstage and congratulated them. This is the place of love that memories will always be made for them all. Finally Troy and Gabriella are back together.

AN: Hey guys. Do you like this chapter? I wrote this while listening to O-Town All Or Nothing. Loved the song. Pity the boy band lasted for 3 years. Oh well, review ok or pm me. Tootles!

ranimohd91


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Its been two weeks since Troy and Gabriella made up and are back together. Everything is back to normal as the gang roam the school like they used to. Gabriella told Troy the whole story who the person he saw was. It was her ex-boyfriend Brad Andrews. He came to her and started kissing her. Brad told her to break it off with Troy Gabriella declined but Brad well he threatened to hurt Troy so without any other choice she decided to dump Troy with someone else just so Troy would be safe. After she confessed Troy promised her "Gabriella I will not anyone threatened you again. The next time I see that Brad guy I will definitely kick his butt" and Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled and said "Gabriella I love you and I know you love me too. I just want you to promise me something OK?" Gabriella nodded and Troy said "Good. I want you to promise me to be truthful to one another. No more secrets from now on OK." and she nodded again. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Gabriella Montez. I hope nothing can keep up apart" Gabriella grinned and said "I love you too Troy and I hope nothing can keep us apart.

Many months has passed its almost Graduation Day for the Seniors. Gabriella and Taylor are busy with the yearbook committee and their last band gig before they leave for college. Sharpay and Ryan are busy with their Senior Year Musical that the whole gang is involve with as Troy and Gabriella are the main lead. Ms Darbus is more than happy that the Seniors are actually making a musical for their last year at East High. Ryan choreograph the dance steps and Sharpay are in charge of costumes. Kelsi is the composer for the musical as she wrote great songs for them. One of them is I Just Wanna Be With You.

Meanwhile the basketball players are busy practicing for the Championship game which is arriving very soon. There's a lot of pressure around school as the year coming to an end.

One day, Troy was in Gabriella's room, the radio was on. She was lying on her bed while Gabriella sat cross-legged on the floor with her guitar in her hand strumming a melody. With her song book right in front of her she stops awhile and wrote something before continuing. She was so into the writing that she didn't see Troy sat down beside her and held her hips and nibbled her ears. She stopped playing and complained "Troy! Stop it. I'm trying to concentrate" and Troy stopped nibbling her eyes. She can feel his breath as he kissed her neck. She stopped playing and turned to him and said "Troy, what are you trying to do?" Troy who was looking rather innocent said "I just wanna kiss you. Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "You can but can't you do it like later? And don't ou have homework to finish?" pointing to the book on her study table. "I'll do it later. But first I wanna ask you something" She sat up straight and listened. "I was thinking you know after we graduate and we go to college and all." He said holding her hands. "Ok, what's the problem?" she asked rubbing her fingers along his palm. "I was thinking if we could still have a relationship even though you'll be going to Julliard while I'll be here in U & A. I mean can you take a long distance relationship? I mean I can't. Its just too risky for me, you know" Gabriella raised an eyebrow and said "So you're breaking up with me? Is that it? How could you Troy. After all that we've been through you're doing this to me!" Gabriella started crying and punching as Troy said being confused "No baby that's not what I meant!" Gabriella looked up at him with teary eyes ask "Really?" Troy kissed her forehead and said "Yeah, the thing is I want you to be mine forever." Now it was Gabriella who was confused.

He took out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring encrusted with diamond around it. He showed the initial and she looked closer "I love you forever and ever" Gabriella with tears in her eyes said "Troy" and he took the ring and proposed "Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me?" Gabriella squealed and said "Yes oh yes Troy. I do" and Troy put the ring on her finger. The lights really reflected the diamonds as the ring glimmer in the lights of Gabriella's room. "Troy, I love you" and Troy said "I love you Gabriella. You made me the happiest guy in the world" and twirled her around the room before setting her down carefully on her bed.

They shared a passionate kiss and Gabriella said "Troy will you make love to me tonight? You are my first and my only one." She laid down in a sexy manner and Troy smiled and started cupping her breast as he kissed her passionately on the lips and around her neck leaving bite marks. The song playing on the radio is titled 1,2,3,4 sung by Plain White T's as they swayed as the music goes.

1,2 - 1 2 3 4

give me more lovin then I've ever had.

make it all better when I'm feelin sad.

tell me that I'm special even when i know I'm not.

make me feel good when i hurt so bad.

barely gettin mad,

I'm so glad I found you.

I love bein around you.

you make it easy,

as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)

there's only one thing two do three words four you.

I love you.

(I love you)

there's only one way two say those three words

and that's what I'll do.

I love you.

(I love you)

give me more lovin from the very start.

piece me back together when I fall apart.

tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.

make me feel good when I hurt so bad.

best that I've had.

I'm so glad that I found you.

I love bein around you.

you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)

there's only one thing two do three words four you.

I love you.

(I love you)

there's only one way two say those three words

and that's what I'll do.

I love you. I love you

(I love you)

you make it easy, its easy as 1234

there's only one thing two do three words four you i love you

(I love you)

there's only one way two say those three words

that's what I'll do I love you

(I love you)

I love you i love you.

one two three four I love you.

(I love you)

I love you

(I love you)

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up smiling. "Good morning" Gabriella said pecking his cheek with her kisses and during one of the kisses he grabbed her and said "Good morning babe. Did you had a good night sleep?" Gabriella tried to get herself free from his grasp said "Yes, I did" while trying to tickle him. It worked. He let go of her and he smug "Gabi come here" and ran after Gabriella who now was wearing a big t-shirt and ran in the bathroom. She was about to lock the door when he barged in and gave her kisses. "Troy!" Gabriella complained "What?" he said as he put on some boxers shorts that me manage to grab while he was running after Gabriella to the bathroom. "You know why" Gabriella explained. "Man you look very sexy this morning. Wanna have another round in the shower?" Troy ask her ignoring the glare she gave him as he undresses her and she took off his boxers shorts with his dick hanging out. He's turned on the shower and together they make love again and shower at the same time.

After they showered, they came down to find the house empty. Gabriella went in the kitchen and saw a note. It was from her mom

Gabi,

I have an emergency call from my boss. I'll be home this tomorrow morning. Take care and I'll see you later.

P.S. I left some money on the counter just in case you guys wants to buy pizza or something.

Love. Mom

Gabriella grinned and said "Well you know what this means. Its gonna be just the two off us at this big empty house." she sighed. Troy cuddled her as they sat down on the couch and Troy turned on the TV and put on MTV. As the music videos one after another played on TV, Gabriella who wasn't paying attention decided to go back to her room. She stood up and Troy turned off the TV and followed her upstairs to her bedroom.

When the door was closed Gabriella turned on the radio and ask "Troy, have you decided which college you're going to? Since you know now that we're engaged?" Troy nodded with a grin and said "Yeah I do. I'm going to tell you know but please don't freak out OK?" she nodded and he continued "I've got in Julliard too on a Scholarship. Isn't that great babe? We'll finally be together." She squealed and said "OMG TROY! That's great. I knew there was something you're not telling me" with a mischievous grin on her face "Yeah, I know its sudden but I just got the letter via post yesterday morning." She kissed him and ask "Have I told you how sexy you look right now?" with a seductive voice. Troy shivered as she held him close. "Oh baby!" Troy said and they both jumped on the bed getting each others clothes off and started kissing each other deeply and passionately as once again they make love on her bed. They swayed to the rhythm of the music on the radio as they rock each other's body against each other. Their moans vibrated through the walls of the room as Troy kissed Gabriella's neck and Gabriella moaned as she's loving the feeling of him inside of her. After three rounds they'd stopped, took a shower together and make love again in the shower and came down to order lunch.

They'd ordered pizza and while waiting they were having a passionate make-out session. It wasn't long before the pizza delivery guy came. Troy paid for the pizza and closes the door as he walked to the kitchen table to see Gabriella waiting for him. "OK pizza time for me and you." and took the sliced pizza and put it in his mouth. Gabriella made a face and said "Eww Troy" and with a mouthful of cheese in his mouth he ask "What?" Gabriella just shakes her head and said "You have got to stop hanging out with Chad. You're acting like him everyday" before popping a pizza in her mouth. She moaned delightfully. After they've finished the pizza, they sat down on then couch and watched TV. Troy changed the channel and after a few minutes he stops at the ESPN where the Lakers were leading by 5 points from the Red Hawks. Gabriella watched the game enjoying the game as much as he is as he cheered every time any of the Lakers scored a basket.

After an hour of sports they've decided to watch a movie. Gabriella chooses A Walk To Remember. As they watched the movie they sat down on the couch cuddled in each others embrace. Troy was caught crying a few time at some sad parts by Gabriella who giggled. She kissed him and said "I love you Troy" and he said "I love you too." As they continued watching the movie they didn't hear a car coming to a stop in front of the house. Someone knocked on the door and Troy stood up and opened the door revealing Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi,Chad and Taylor. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Troy ask them. Sharpay flipped her blond hair and said "Well we've got a surprise for you Gabi. Come on out to the front" and pulled Gabriella who was shocked as ever followed Sharpay. Troy ask Chad "Dude, seriously why are you guys here?" Chad just grinned and said "You'll see!" as they walked to the front of the house where a car was parked. "Tada!" Sharpay said showing the convertible. Its blue in color. "Wow, Shar nice. Who's car is it?" Troy ask her. "Its for the both of you. Its your present when you go to college. Just a token if appreciation of being my friend" Sharpay explained "Its for the both of you" she continued "What?!" He ask confused "But how?" ask again. "Well I went to your house to give your mom a fruitcake my mum made and she told me that you'd got accepted in Julliard! Congrats Troy and to you too Gabi" she said and hugged them both smiling. The friends hugged them both. "Thanks Shar. I'll always cherish to moment from now on" Gabriella said "Now lets get back in. its getting chilly out here" and walked in the house quickly followed by the others.

When they are safely inside the house they all sat down. Troy decided to tell the friends that their engaged. He pulled Gabriella aside in the hallway to the kitchen and said "Babe I think now is a good time to tell them that we're engaged" and Gabriella just nodded and took his hand as they both walked back to the lounge hand in hand. The other suspect something as they both didn't sit down. Troy smiled at Gabriella and said "Guys we have something to tell you" The friends looked up at them with curiosity "We're getting married!" and that's when the girls squealed and went over to Gabriella and they jumped for joy while jumping "OMG! We can't believe you're getting married!" and they started chattering away about the plans for he wedding. Ryan man hug him and said with a smile "Congrats man. You're one lucky guy" Chad pat Troy's back and said "Dude, congrats. You and Gabi are definitely meant to be together. Oh yeah can I be the best man?" and that's when Ryan cuts in "Hey I wanna be his best man" Troy smiled and said "OK, Ok, Chad Ryan, you both will be my best man. Now stop arguing!" With that order they both sat down quietly mumbling about Troy being harsh.

Finally night comes and their friends decided to leave. They said their goodbyes as Sharpay start up her pink convertible and Chad his pickup truck. They waved goodbye as their friends drove into the night. Troy and Gabriella grew hungry so they ordered Chinese. When the delivery guy came once again Troy paid for the food. They ate quite a lot that night and was stuffed by the time they've finished, they walked upstairs changed into their nightgown for Gabriella while Troy into some boxers shorts and wife beater, and jumped in bed cuddling each other and slept peacefully that night.

AN: Hey guys. I know this one is along chapter but hey i get great ideas during the night (always). So anyways hope you like it an don't forget to review or PM me if you want me to change anything. OK bye

ranimohd91


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy and Gabriella have already graduated from East High. The both of them already bought an apartment for themselves in New York. For her Graduation present Troy gave her a charm bracelet. One of the charm is a shape of a butterfly. She cherished the bracelet very much. One day, Gabriella wants to tell her mom that she's getting married. But she was nervous on how to tell her mom the news. So she ask her mom to sit with her at the living room. Her mom told her how her and Troy's relationship was. "Oh we're good." she replied but in the back of her mind she's dying to tell her the news. "Mom, I have to tell you something." Gabriella started. " What is it honey?" Her mom asks. "Mom, me and Troy are getting married" she spurted out. Her mom jaw dropped and said "Gabi you can't marry him!" and Gabriella looked at her mom with a hurtful look in her eyes and ask she yelled out "Why not? I love him mom. He's everything to me and I don't want to lose him. Please mom, I love him too much." She wanted to cry. Her mom jaw dropped again. "You are never to see that boy again." her mom commanded but she just shrugged her mom and said "No. I'm leaving!" and ran towards the door. Her mom chasing after her pulling Gabriella's hand that she wore her bracelet. They tugged and te bracelet fell off. Gabriella gasped and picked up the bracelet from the floor and spat at her mom "I hate you!" and ran out the door, into her blue convertible and cried as she drove to Troy's house. In the car, the radio was on and she was listening to Through The Rain sung by Mariah Carey as she started singing along the journey.

When you get caught in the rain

With no where to run

When you're distraught

And in pain without anyone and you feel so far away

That you just can't find your way home

you can get there alone

it's okay

What you say is

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain

And if you keep falling down

Don't you dare give in

You will arise safe and sound

So keep pressing on steadfastly

And you'll find what you need to prevail

What you say is

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain

And when the wind blows

As shadows grow close

Don't be afraid

There's nothing you can't face

And should they tell you

You'll never pull through

Don't hesitate

Stand tall and say I

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I'll make it through the rain

I can make it through the rain

And stand up once again

And I live one more day, and I

I can make it through the rain

Oh yes, you can

You're gonna make it through the rain.

After the song was over and was replaced by Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus, Gabriella felt so much better. She stopped in Arizona and called Troy telling him she's on her way to New York. After the long journey she finally reaches New York where she drove on the familiar streets around her. She passed Broadway Street and saw the sign for Hairspray on Broadway shining bright.

It was now 6pm at night and when she finally reached apartment she was tired. She took out her keys and opened the door to see the apartment bright with light. Everywhere they are roses on a vase. She called Troy but no one answered. She went in "their" bedroom and found Troy with a bouquet of flowers with a huge grin on his face. "Surprise baby!" he shouted. It really was a surprised as Gabriella ran towards Troy and started kisses him "Oh Troy. This is wonderful. I never thought you'd be this romantic." She said slyly. "Well Ms Montez I tonight I will show you how deeply romantic I can be whenever I am with you" and kissed her as they never let go. The bouquet was thrown aside and forgotten as they stripped themselves naked and explored each others bodies with their tongues. He slid his dick into her and she moaned with pleasure as that night it was theirs as two lovers now become one once again.

A few months has passed. Troy and Gabriella went to Julliard hand in hand as they walked from classroom to classroom together. Their spent their whole college years together and finally during Graduation, after the after party Troy and Gabriella are married. Their friends were invited and the girls (and Chad) cried out as their friends ran out of the church hand in hand and into their car. It was the most beautiful moment for Troy and Gabriella as they start their life together as husband and wife.

Many years has passed, as Troy and Gabriella has a daughter named Mariah Jane Bolton. (AN: Don't ask why I put the name Mariah but I thought it would suits her) Gabriella gave her daughter her charm bracelet when she turned 16 and told her the story of how they met whole showing the picture and how their life turned up afterwards.

Years later when her daughter, is now a famous singer she decide to sing her mom the song that she sang during her journey to New York after walked out of the house as she told her mom, Mariah's grandmother that she's getting married. She sang the song during their anniversary.

When you get caught in the rain

With no where to run

When you're distraught

And in pain without anyone and you feel so far away

That you just can't find your way home

you can get there alone

it's okay

What you say is

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain

And if you keep falling down

Don't you dare give in

You will arise safe and sound

So keep pressing on steadfastly

And you'll find what you need to prevail

What you say is

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I make it through the rain

And when the wind blows

As shadows grow close

Don't be afraid

There's nothing you can't face

And should they tell you

You'll never pull through

Don't hesitate

Stand tall and say I

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again

On my own and I know

That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid

I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day

And I'll make it through the rain

I can make it through the rain

And stand up once again

And I live one more day, and I

I can make it through the rain

During the last verse, Mariah showed her the butterfly and Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she cried with joy as her daughter finished the song.

Oh yes, you can

You're gonna make it through the rain.

After she was done, the all stood up and clapped. Troy and Gabriella thanked their daughter as they shared a family group hug. It was really a touching moment for the family as they walked out of the auditorium.

Troy and Gabriella still remembers how their met and Troy would sing this song for her before going to bed.

Saw you from a distance

Saw you from the stage

Something about the look in your eyes

Something about your beautiful face

In a sea of people

There is only you

I never knew what the song was about

But suddenly now I do

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Reach out as far as you can

Only me, only you and the band

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Can't let the music stop

Can't let this feeling end

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never see you again

Can't let the music stop

Until I touch your hand

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

I see the sparkle of a million flashlights

A wonder wall of stars

But the one that's shining out so bright

Is the one right where you are

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Reach out as far as you can

Only me, only you and the band

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand

Can't let the music stop

Can't let this feeling end

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never see you again

Can't let the music stop

Until I touch your hand

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

Saw you from the distance

Saw you from the stage

Something about the look in your eyes

Something about your beautiful face

Can't let the music stop

Can't let this feeling end

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never see you again

Can't let the music stop

Until I touch your hand

'Cause if I do, it'll all be over

I'll never get the chance again

I'll never get the chance again

(Reach out to you, touch my hand)

I'll never get the chance again

(Reach out as far as you can)

I'll never get the chance again

(Only me, only you and the band)

Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand, yeah

Gabriella would grinned and kissed him as they held each other and said "I love you" to each other before going to sleep as their love to each other was never ever going to be broken. Forever.

The End.

AN: Hey guys this is the end of the story. Sorry it took me long to update. Had too much to do and stupid writers block, again. Anyways. I'll update more stories (if i can get inspiration of course). Please review OK. Thanks for reading

ranimohd91


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

hey guys. i would like to say thank to those who reviewed to my stories. without you guys i wouldn't have any idea how to finish this story. I like to give my thanks to those readers who made my stories into their favorites. Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate it. Last but not least i will definitely update another story. i promise. i will but in the time being might be busy as i am a working girl 24/7....so the only time of the day i have idea for ideas for a story is early in the morning (before i go to work) and in the middle of the night (that is if i an stay up that long before my mum scold me and told me to sleep). Yeah, well i guess that's settles it then. i am glad you guys liked my story. Thanks a bunch. you guys are my live savers! Well i gotta. go. Bye. I promise i'll update soon!

ranimohd91


End file.
